Troubles in Love
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: Don't really have a summary, I just need your input on whether I should continue this or not. I suddenly wrote this up and wondered if I should continue it. Help me. (Currently re-writing to improve chapter 1 )


_Splash, thump, splash, thump, thump, splash_

Those were the sounds that were made as a girl ran through the rainy streets to school. She was going to be late for school and she knew that. She didn't even care if she didn't have an umbrella in this stormy weather. " Oh how I hate days like these... "she grumbled as she ran.

"Oh! I can call him! "she grinned. Soon she stopped in an alley and pulled out her phone and called one of her best friends.

"Hello. "a husky low voice said over the phone and the girl grinned.

"Hey...Itachi...can you by chance pick me up? I'm going to be late again... "she asked the older male.

"Sure...where are you?"he asked in that silky smooth voice.

"Um...by the drug store~"she replied smiling.

"Alright...on my way. "Itachi said before hanging up.

The girl smiled a sigh of relief and put her phone away. Several minutes later a smooth black Lamborghini pulled up with a handsome young man inside. "Itachi!"the girl grinned and ran to the car.

Hurriedly she jumped in and hugged him. "Thank you so much! "she said.

"No problem Rose...just stop being late, this is your first day of school...you're in high school now. "Itachi said smiling a bit.

"Yeah I know...but this morning was horrible!"Rose pouted as Itachi started to drive her to her school.

"What happened?"he asked and Rose sighed.

"My dad..."she grumbled.

"One day I swear I will murder him..."Itachi said with narrowed eyes.

"Its fine Itachi...I can deal with him."Rose said smiling slightly.

"No its not fine, and how long will you be able to deal with him? Hasn't he gotten more violent lately. You know you can't deal with him forever, you are going to need some help one day and I'll be there."Itachi said getting slightly angry.

"I know Itachi...I know "she sighed.

No one talked after that and the silence was overwhelming, and not one sound came until they arrived at the school."We're here. "Rose said smiling slightly.

"Yeah..."Itachi said."I'm going to walk you in to your class so you won't be counted late..."he said getting out the car clad in black.

Rose giggled a bit and got out the car as well, wearing all white. "Alright Itachi Nii~"she grinned teasing him a bit.

Itachi shook his head slightly and then started walking to the front office, Rose followed in suit. When they got to the front office the principal was there already. Lady Tsunade."Hello Tsuna-chan!"Rose grinned.

"Hello Rose and Itachi, here is your schedule. "she smiled holding out a sheet of paper to Rose.

Rose grinned and took it."Thanks~"she said and then looked at it and so did Itachi who smirked slightly.

"I know where you need to go..."Itachi said to Rose.

"Alright!"she said and turned on her heel and then headed out.

Itachi was going to follow her until Tsunade stopped him."Itachi...don't let the red rose wilt in the dark, or the last leaf hidden will fall and everything will die and will be dry like the sand in the desert. "she said confusing the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi only nodded as he went off to follow Rose.

Rose smiled at Itachi and then followed him as he started to walk."So. Itachi-Nii, is Sasuke going to be in any of my classes?"she asked and Itachi shrugged.

"Only time will tell."

"Awww! Itachi that's not a good answer!"

"Yes it is!"

"No! IT is NOT!"she pouted and Itachi chuckled.

The two continued to walk while bickering playfully. Soon Itachi stopped in front of a door and Rose looked at him."Here we are."Itachi said smirking slightly.

Rose looked at him quizzically and then at the door. She didn't move and soon became nervous. Itachi noticed this and opened the door and went inside pulling her along. Everyone turned to stare and the girls glared at Rose who hid behind Itachi.

"Hello. Call me Kurenai." a pretty lady smiled at Rose who blushed a bit and was pulled to the front of the class by Itachi."You can go sit by...Sasuke, you know him right ok."Kurenai smiled and then Rose hurriedly went to the empty seat next to Sasuke who smiled at her.

Itachi whispered something to Kurenai who smirked. Itachi then left as Kurenai stood up."Okay, we will be doing a miniature skit for the class. Get in groups."

Sasuke smiled and took Rose's hand."We will be in a group with my friends okay. "he smiled and Rose nodded. Sasuke smirked and led her to a group of weird looking people."Hey guys. This is the girl I always tell you about but you have never met."

"Hey! I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"a blonde grinned.

"Oooh! What's your name? My name is Sakura!" a pink haired girl smiled.

"I'm Rose..."Rose smiled as her nervousness melted away.

"I'm Ino~ I like flowers and it just so happens I love your name." a blonde haired girl with a long pony tail grinned.

"H-hi I-I'm H-hinata."a shy indigo haired girl smiled and Rose suddenly reached over and stroked her long hair causing Hinata to blush.

"So soft~"Rose smiled and Hinata blushed more and uttered a thank you.

"Shikamaru here. "a lazy pineapple haired boy yawned.

"I'm Chouji, want some chips?"a chubby boy smiled while munching on some chips.

"It's nice to meet you all!"Rose smiled.

Sasuke smiled."You'll meet more of our friends later." Rose only nodded.

"Okay now that you are in groups the skit you will be due by Friday."Kurenai said."Work on it now."

Naruto grinned."Alright!"

"What do you think it should be about?"Ino asked.

"RAMEN!"Naruto grinned punching the air.

Rose looked at him."Ramen?"

"Yes Ramen! Ramen is the best! Do you like Ramen?"Naruto grinned at him.

"Yeah...I like ramen and I agree with you. It is the best."Rose smiled.

Naruto beamed."I like you! You are now my best friend!"he grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulder causing her to blush a bit and laugh.

Sakura shook her head and turned to the others."What do you guys think?"

"Hmm. Maybe we should do an action comedy, with a hint of drama and romance. Like a soap opera."Rose said quickly."With ramen."

"Yeah, that works."Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah, i-it s-sounds c-c-cool."Hinata stuttered with smile.

"Troublesome..."Shikamaru mumbled.

Chouji grinned while eating chips.

"Then it's settled! We will do that. But what will we be?"Ino smiled.

"NINJAS!"Naruto and Rose said at the same time before grinning.

"Alright then! Let's get started!"Sakura smiled.

"I want to make the costumes!"Rose smiled and everyone nodded.

Sasuke smiled."This is going to be fun, hey how about we ask Kurenai-sensei if we can get the rest of our friends, teachers and some enemies and turn this into a full movie or play?"he suggested.

Sakura and Ino grinned."Yes!"

"I-I-I'll g-go a-ask g-guys."Hinata stuttered nervously as she got up and walked over to Kurenai.

The beautiful lady looked up as Hinata got to her desk."May I help you Hinata-san?"

"U-um y-yes, m-my f-friends a-and I w-wanted t-to kn-know i-if w-we c-could g-get m-more o-of o-our f-friends a-and m-maybe s-some o-of o-our t-teachers a-and e-enemies a-and t-turn th-this i-into a m-movie o-or p-play...m-may w-we?"she asked fiddling with her fingers.

Kurenai smiled."Of course but we will need Tsunade's permission first. Alright." she smiled and Hinata nodded with a smile as she ran back to her friends with a big smile.

"What she say?!"Sakura asked.

"Sh-she s-said y-yes a-and w-we w-will n-need T-tsunade's p-permission."Hinata smiled and they grinned cheering.

"Yes! This is so awesome!"Naruto grinned.

"Yeah it is!"Ino grinned.

"So the movie/ play is an action, comedy, dramatic romance soap opera with ninjas? Okay what's the story behind it."Shikamaru said lazily.

"Okay, well okay, a ninja a very powerful one is set on destroying all village looking for a sacred artifact in each village, a group of ninjas get together and try to stop it, but there will be consequences."Sasuke said thinking a bit.

"Oh my gosh yes!"Ino grinned.

"Okay, it works~ "Shikamaru said.

Rose smiled.

"So, Should we change our names for the play or movie?"Chouji asked.

"No. Your names already sound Ninja enough~"Rose grinned."Except mine, so I'll be known as Ai "

Sasuke nodded."Okay, but why that name?"

"Because~ Ai is a cute name and I like the meaning."Rose smiled.

"Alright but to plan this out more where should we meet? "Sakura asked.

"Um...my house."Sasuke said and Rose grinned and they nodded.

Just at that moment the bell rang and everyone got up and ran out except them."What do you have next Rose?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...History ..."Rose said and Sasuke grinned.

"Okay, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto take that class too."Sasuke said.

Rose smiled and nodded and immediately ran to catch up with them.

"Hey! I have the same class as you three~"Rose smiled once she caught up to them.

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arm around her again."This is great! Believe it!"

Hinata smiled a bit and Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"So, Hina-chan~, Shika-kun, and Naru-kun, can I call you that?"Rose asked.

Hinata blushed a bit at the nickname and nodded with small smile.

"Yep!"Naruto grinned and Shikamaru nodded lazily.

"Alright! So is this class going to be fun? Or are we just going to study about history..."Rose asked smiling.

"I-its r-really f-fun, w-we g-get t-to d-do a-activities a-and w-we s-sometimes g-get i-into g-groups a-and p-play g-games a-against e-each other a-and t-the w-winners a-always g-get a r-reward..."Hinata smiled.

Rose grinned."Yes!"

"You'll have a lot of fun since you're our friend Rose! Believe it!"Naruto grinned and Rose smiled.

As they entered the class Rose noticed there were no desks only tables and everyone was in little groups. Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata immediately walked to the back of the class with two people. Rose tagged along as they sat in a circle with them."Rose, meet Kiba and Shino."Shikamaru said lazily.

Rose smiled and waved at the two boys.

"Hey Rose! Do you like dogs? Or bugs?"Kiba grinned showing his larger than normal canine teeth.

"Yep~ Dogs are so adorable and bugs are rather intriguing and cute!"Rose grinned and Kiba beamed as the silent Shino cracked a small unseen smile.

"You, Shino and I are going to make great friends! Oooh meet Akamaru!"Kiba grinned pulling out a white puppy from his jacket.

Rose smiled and then quickly reached over and petted it."Awww he's so cute!"

Akamaru licked her hand in thanks and Rose giggled.

Kiba grinned.

Hinata smiled."S-so...d-do y-you th-think A-Asuma i-is g-going t-to l-let u-us pl-play a-a game?"

"I don't know and I don't care as long as I get some sleep..."Shikamaru yawned laying down on the table.

Rose giggled a bit."Shika-kun stop being lazy..."

"It's too troublesome. "Shikamaru mumbled.

"Oh really!"Rose smiled."Okay if you stop being lazy for the rest of the day, I'll do whatever you want to do~ Whatever you enjoy!"

Shikamaru looked at her with a sleepy stare."It's too troublesome. "he said.

Rose grinned."But Shika-kun! You can't be lazy all the time."

Shikamaru sighed and straightened up and took the bored look off his face."Yes I can and I will...I'm lazy all the time, because life is troublesome."

Rose narrowed her eyes and pouted slightly."Shika-kun that's not right..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"Attention!"Asuma yelled causing everyone to be quiet."Today we will be learning about the great leaders of the past..."he said smirking a bit."Choose a leader , write a poem, or essay, due by Friday."

Rose paled. She was never that good at essays and poems for school. She slumped her shoulders and slid down the seat and then laid her head on the desk and in her arms.

"Who's being lazy now?"Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"R-rose a-are y-you o-ok?"Hinata asked a bit worried.

"Yeah...I'm going to fail..."Rose muttered sadly.

Kiba looked at her."How so? This all is easy. But I'll get Shikamaru to do it..."

Shino remained silent.

"I can't write essays about people or poems...unless I'm not being told what to do."Rose grumbled.

"I-its a-alright R-rose..."Hinata said trying to comfort her friend.

"No its not...my dad will kill me..."Rose said sighing a bit.

"I can do it for you..."Shikamaru said.

"No...I'll do it...but I'll fail..."she sighed sulking more.

"Rose! Cheer up!"Naruto grinned. He had been doing something else for the whole entire thing, that was the reason he hadn't said a word."I'll buy you some ramen!"

Rose sighed and shook her head."Its fine!"she smiled but it was a fake smile.

They all looked at her oddly before nodding.

For the rest of the class period they were silent and were thinking. Suddenly the bell rang knocking them out of their thoughts. Rose got up and stretched and looked at her schedule."Hmmm...I have Music next."Rose said.

Hinata smiled."U-um...f-follow m-me a-and N-Naruto-kun th-then..."Hinata smiled and Naruto grinned grabbing both their wrist and running to class. Rose nearly tripped and saw Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru following.

"This class is really fun! We usually sing or play instruments~"Naruto grinned as he continued to run and pull them.

"Okay! That sounds cool!"Rose grinned and then looked at Hinata who was blushing madly. Rose only giggled at that.

Naruto soon stopped when they got to the class. Rose and Hinata were breathing heavily and Hinata was still blushing, their wrists were let go and Naruto burst inside the class with a grin. Rose sweat-dropped and followed inside with Hinata. She noticed that there were no desks only mats on the floor.

Rose spotted Naruto and Hinata with their friends and three other people. She ran over to them and grinned."Yo~"

"Hey Rose! These three are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. "Sasuke smiled. Rose grinned and noticed that the red head, Gaara, was glaring at her. She shrugged it off and smiled.

"So I hear your the girl Sasuke always talks about."Kankuro smirked and Rose blushed."Oh and don't mind my little brother he's always like that. "he added after seeing Gaara glaring intensely at Rose.

"It's fine~ I'm used to people glaring at me~"she said.

"Oh yeah Rose...I'm still wondering but what was that about your dad in History?"Shikamaru asked and Rose froze.

"Nothing. "she said bluntly.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru."Just drop it. "he said after noticing he was going to ask something else."Cause if you don't I will hurt you."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke before sighing knowing that the male was serious.

Everyone was curious about this and just shrugged, except Gaara whose glare deepened.

"Hello everyone! Today we will be singing. But here's the catch. We will be singing in pairs! " Chiyo grinned.

"WHAT! "almost the entire class yelled with the exception of Gaara.

"You heard me, I did not stutter...I will be calling out the pairs."Chiyo glared."Okay, Shikamaru and Temari."

"What a drag..."Shikamaru sighed.

"I hate this."Temari hissed.

"Sakura and Sasuke..."Chiyo said.

"Yes!"Sakura cheered silently while Sasuke didn't say a thing.

"Ino and Chouji."

"Whhaaaaa~"Ino said wide eyed.

"Hinata and Naruto."

Hinata blushed a bright red and Naruto grinned."This is going to be fun!"

"Shino and Kiba."

Kiba smirked and Shino didn't say a word.

"Kankuro and Tayuya."

Kankuro frowned and almost cried.

"Gaara and Rose."

Rose's eyes widened and she stopped breathing out of shock before she sighed with a small smile..

Gaara growled slightly and he glared harder.

Chiyo continued naming pairs until she was done."Choose any song and sing it."

"Well...Gaara what songs do you have in mind?"Rose asked.

"Hn."was the only reply she got from the glaring red head.

"Um alright then..."Rose said before thinking.

"..."Gaara stayed silent still glaring at the girl.

"Um...do you like rock music?"she asked unfazed by his glare.

"Hn."was all he said again.

"What about Vocaloid."

"Hn."

"Do you have songs in mind."

"Hn."

"Uh...okay I've decided what we will sing."Rose sighed.

"Hn."

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair, but before she knew it Gaara and her were called up front to sing.

"What will you two be singing?"Chiyo asked.

"I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin..."Rose said looking over at the glaring Gaara with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Okay, you may begin when you want."

Rose nodded and gulped a bit, as the music began to play. Soon Gaara screamed. 'Fall'

_Gaara - Italic _Rose- Normal _**Both- Bold and Italic**_

Now the Dark begins to Rise

Save your breath its far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

_I don't want to change the world,_

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...**_

I will not bow, I will not break

_I will shut the world away_

I will not fall, I will not fade

_I will take your breath away_

_Fall!_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever die_

_Take the fall and run to heaven_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...**_

I will not bow, I will not break

_I will shut the world away_

I will not fall, I will not fade

_I will take your breath away_

And I'll survive, Paranoid

_I have lost the will to change_

And I'm not proud, cold blooded fate

_**I will shut the world away**_

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

I will not fall , I will not fade

I will take your breath away

_And I'll survive , paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

And I'm not proud, Cold blooded fate

_**I will shut the world away**_

_Fall_

When they finished everyone stood their amazed at how well their voices mixed together. Soon clapping was heard and Rose immediately went to look down embarrassed from singing aloud. Gaara was unfazed and went to sit and was glaring at everything and everyone, especially Rose.

"That was awesome Rose and Gaara! You two sound so good together! Almost as good as Gaara and Hinata!"Sakura grinned causing Rose and Hinata to blush scarlet.

"Nuh-uh I thought Gaara was great but I wasn't..."Rose said nodding slightly.

"Denial."Sasuke said.

"Nuh-uh!"Rose glared.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine..."Sasuke sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait...did you even practice how you were going to sing it?"Ino asked.

"Nope..."Rose said.

"Gaara! How did you sing with her then!?"Ino asked.

"Hn."Gaara said.

"Gaara answer..."Temari glared.

"Hn."

"Gaara!"

"I don't know..."Gaara finally said glaring more intensely now.

"Wow."Rose said.

"I know right."Sakura said."Yeah hmmmm hey Rose you play any instruments?"

"Bass, Guitar, Drums..."Rose replied."And a little bit of piano."

"That's awesome! Oh yeah at gym when you meet more of our friends we need to tell them about the thing."Sakura smirked referring to the movie.

"Yeah okay~"Rose smiled.

"What thing."Gaara asked more like stated.

"Nothing."Rose said.

"Tell me."Gaara glared.

"No."Rose smiled.

"Tell me now!"Gaara growled.

"I said no."Rose said smiling again.

"AND I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME!"Gaara snapped.

"And and I said no, now wait until gym..."Rose sighed.

"NO! YOU WILL TELL ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"Gaara yelled clearly angry.

"No...I said no so I won't tell you."Rose said and then Gaara slapped her straight across the face.

Everyone became quiet as Gaara spoke."You will tell me now or I'll do something worse."

Rose was shocked but put a hand on her cheek as she spoke."I said no...nothing you will do will make me tell you, I mean I've been through more than just getting slapped...also be patient wait till gym you're not going to die."

Gaara growled raised a fist to punch her before Rose stood up."You know what...I'm leaving..."she said walking out the door of the classroom.

Sasuke glared at Gaara."You shouldn't have hit her. "he said before going after Rose.

"Wow Gaara, nice move..."Naruto said angrily.

"Real smooth."Sakura glared.

Gaara sent them all a death glare."Shut up. "he hissed before sitting back down.

Rose was running down the halls holding back tears. She hated Gaara, no that was too strong of a word, she dislike him. He was a victim of anger-management, or so she thought. Rose continued to run until she heard Sasuke's voice calling after her. She then stopped running and looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

"Rose...are you alright?"Sasuke asked approaching her.

"No...I don't like Gaara at all..."Rose sniffled trying not to cry.

Sasuke looked at her and hugged her."It's alright. He's a big meanie...I know but once you get to know him he can be quite the good friend. Give him a chance..."

"I don't know...he hit me..."Rose sobbed into Sasuke's chest.

"Please Rose, and stop crying it's alright."

"F-fine..."Rose cried as she held Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke smiled slightly and stroked her hair softly as he sang softly to her to calm her down.

When Rose calmed down, Sasuke smiled at her."Now let's go back to class."he said just as the bell rang."Nevermind, let's go to gym instead."he smiled and began to walk her to gym.

"Sasu-kun...why is Gaara like that?"she asked.

Sasuke stiffened a bit before sighing."I can't tell you...you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Oh okay..."Rose said.

When they got to the gym, Rose saw so many people she didn't know."Wow..."

Sasuke chuckled and led her to their group of friends, with three new editions. "This is Neji, Tenten, and Lee..."he said pointing to them.

"Hi~"Rose said before seeing Gaara glaring at everyone all by himself."One moment please..."she said before sighing and going over to him.

"What do you want..."Gaara hissed noting her presence.

Rose sighed."Well...I wanted to say sorry about earlier...the thing was about a movie we were doing...sorry for not telling, I'm stubborn and well I'm also sorry for making you slap me because of my stubbornness." she bowed embarrassed.

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction before he narrowed his eyes and sighed."Whatever."

Rose smiled."Yay! I am forgiven~ Also why don't you come over with the rest of us?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Cause I just don't."

"Fine, but you should come over."Rose smiled not wanting to make him hit her again. She then skipped back to the others, not noticing Gaara's eyes on her the whole way and slowly following her back to their group of friends.

"So...Neji right...can I stroke your hair!?"she asked the long haired cold looking boy. "Please?"

"Why do you want to stroke my hair?"he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Because it looks so soft~!"Rose grinned.

"So. That doesn't mean I would let you stroke it."Neji glared.

"So is that a no..."Rose asked sighing sadly.

"Yes, that is a no."Neji said.

"Fine..."Rose pouted.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. Gaara didn't say a word all he did was watch.

"Youthful children! May I have your youthful attention!"Gai yelled grinning.

"Yes my youthful sensei!"Lee yelled as he ran to his teacher who saw him and ran towards him too.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"and with that they hugged with fake anime tears.

"My youthful pupil, with all the youth you have this P.E class will be full of youth!"

"Why thank you my youthful sensei!"Lee smiled.

Rose sweat-dropped."That was so gay."she said and Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura shook her head and giggled.

"Everyone! Today we will be youthfully training! Get with your usual partner to spar!"Gai smiled.

Rose raised a brow."Uh..."she looked back and all her friends were paired off."Aw man..."she grumbled and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Sorry Rose..."Sasuke apologized.

Rose sighed and nodded and then saw someone with red hair and glasses coming towards her."Hey you! You and Sasuke are close right. "the redhead said and Rose nodded."I'll be your sparring partner! Whoever wins the match gets to stay with Sasuke!"the red head smirked.

Rose shrugged and didn't notice everyone stop what they were doing to watch."What's your name?"Rose asked.

"It's Karin, now prepare to lose!"Karin growled and charged at Rose and threw a punch. Rose caught it.

"That the best you can do?"she asked as she kicked Karin back a few feet.

Karin winced and got up off the ground."Why you little!"she growled and ran at her again and kicked at her and Rose moved out the way narrowly.

Rose giggled at Karin who only got angrier."Ugh! I hate you!"she hissed and punched Rose in the stomach full force. That stopped the giggling.

Rose keeled over holding her stomach as she glared at Karin. Karin smirked and kicked Rose in the side as she stood up.

The ebony-haired girl winced and glared at the floor."Is that the best you can do shrimp...I believe this is why your all alone. Yeah I know about your little secret. I have my resources, when I first heard Sasuke say your name I researched you and found out all about you..."Karin smirked.

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at Karin shocked.

"Yeah, I know everything. You know, your weak...and worthless. No wonder your alone...I won't say anything about your mom except that she's a stupid..."Karin started but she never got to finish because Rose had gotten up and tackled her as she began to repeatedly punch her in the face.

"IF YOU EVEN SAY ON BAD THING ABOUT MY MOTHER I WILL KILL YOU!"she yelled while punching Karin, pretty soon there was blood everywhere as Rose picked Karin up by the collar and slammed her face into the wall. Hard.

Sasuke immediately went into action as he tried to pry Rose off the girl.

Naruto soon helped Sasuke along with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Finally they got her off and someone rushed Karin to the nurse.

Rose was still seething even when she had lost the sight of Karin.

"Um everyone chatter among yourselves!"Gai-sensei yelled and went off to see about Karin.

Rose was pulled over to her friends by the five boys.

"Rose, you could've killed her!"Sasuke said.

"Do you think I care!"Rose hissed.

"You can't let your anger get the best of you like that!"Sasuke scolded.

"She. Talked. Bad. About. My. MOTHER! How can I not get angry at that!"Rose snapped.

"Yeah, Rose Sasuke's right...You shouldn't lose your temper like that, what if you did kill her?"Naruto said.

"I wouldn't of cared...she deserves to die by talking about my mother like that."Rose growled.

"Rose...just don't get angry like that again."Sasuke said.

"Hn."Rose grumbled with rolled eyes.

"R-rose...w-why u-uh d-did y-you g-get m-mad th-though I-I m-mean d-did s-something h-happen t-to y-your m-mom? W-Why d-did y-you l-lose y-your t-temper?"Hinata asked but couldn't exactly get her words right.

"She's dead."Rose said simply with her bangs covering her eyes."And it's my fault. "she sighed and clenched her fists tightly.

Sasuke looked away as all their friends looked at Rose with wide eyes and then sorrow except Gaara who just looked at her."I-I'm s-sorry."Hinata said softly.

"Whatever..."Rose said as her bangs covered her eyes more and she bit her lip and walked away with her head down.

Sasuke sighed."Rose..."he said softly and looked at his friends."She's been through a lot and she still is...don't bring up her mother okay..."Sasuke said and they nodded.

"Hey Sasuke...is Rose going to be alright?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know..."Sasuke said."But she should be happier next period, which is lunch."

Ino nodded with a smile."Well, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten come with me! We are going to cheer up Rose!"she grinned and went off to find the troubled teen with the chosen girls following her.

As they got into the hall they heard sniffling, and they hurried to it only to find Rose huddled up into a ball crying. Hinata was the first to approach her."R-rose...a-are y-you o-ok?"the indigo haired teen asked sitting next to her.

Rose looked up startled with tears still flowing freely down her face. Sakura, Ino, Tenten ,and Temari soon came into her vision as well."Wh-why are you here?"she asked with a sniffle as she tried to wipe away her tears.

They all smiled at her."We are here to cheer you up!"Sakura smiled."You shouldn't be so down in the dumps."

"Yeah, Sakura's right. You should wipe your tears away and smile! Such a pretty face like yours shouldn't be shedding tears."Temari grinned.

"You can't be crying at school, forget about Karin, she's a bully."Ino smiled.

"Th-they're r-right, j-just sm-smile i-it'll m-make y-your d-day b-better. I-I p-promise."Hinata replied.

Rose stared at them all shocked that they cared, she smiled and wiped all her tears away this time."Th-thanks guys. "she sniffled as she slowly got up and helped Hinata up as well. The girls all smiled."Now! Let's head back!"she grinned and then the bell rang."Never mind! To the cafeteria!"

"Yeah!"they chorused and linked arms and headed to the cafeteria grinning.

When they got there they saw the boys and immediately ran to them."We cheered her up!"Ino grinned and Sasuke clapped.

"Way to go!"he said.

"Yeah it was easy~ She's a naturally smiley and happy person~!"she grinned.

"Rose you said you wanted to design costumes. Here's a sketchbook, and come on. Do you have lunch or lunch money?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Yea, Thanks and no...I didn't have time to get my lunch or lunch money..."Rose sighed.

"I knew this would happen so me and Itachi packed another lunch."Sasuke smiled.

"Alright! Let's head outside now!"Naruto grinned and Rose smiled and they all headed outside. Itachi and the Akatsuki were already there.

"Ah Rose here are some more of our friends. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Tobi." Sasuke and Itachi smiled. Rose grinned and waved."They are known as the Akatsuki."

"I got it! Akatsuki a gang who wants to find the demon vessels!" Rose suddenly said writing done more ideas in her notebook.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head."So who is the demon vessels?"he asked. Rose grinned.

"I can't tell you!"she smirked.

"And why not..."Sasuke frowned. Rose giggled and opened her bento and beamed. She took a bite of sushi and grinned.

"Mmmmmmm~"she smiled.

"So...Uhhh what are you all doing?"Itachi asked a bit confused.

"Making a movie about ninjas! "Naruto grinned eating his ramen.

"That's cool." Itachi said.

"Okay...Describe us all in the movie..."Sakura grinned.

Rose smiled."Alright! Naruto is a loud mouth boy with no family, his father and mother died sealing the kyuubi inside him...as he grew up people shunned him and he had no friends but he didn't lose hope he wanted to be admired and respected so he aimed to be hokage and he is really really close to that goal..."she said and then took a breath.

"Sasuke's whole clan was murdered by his brother Itachi when he was six and he aims for revenge...he's cold stoic and doesn't care about anyone but seeking revenge...he's a avenger, he has tons of fangirls because of his personality and attitude and won't give any girl the time of day, Naruto and him are rivals..."she continued."Sakura is a crybaby obsessive freak of a fangirl...in the beginning...she has a major crush on Sasuke and ignores Naruto's crush on her and deems him a worthless. She strives to get Sasuke's attention but fails every single time...she's grown stronger and is a very capable medic nin..."

Rose sighed and continued."Hinata is a very kind and caring girl but is called weak by her father, she feels that her sister and cousin Neji are so much better than her and she harbors a large crush on Naruto who is oblivious to it...Hinata is the user of the legendary Byakugan like the whole Hyuuga clan, it is very much like the Uchiha's Sharigan...Hinata is a very shy person and cooks really well and is a very strong kunoichi but has low self esteem... Kiba is as loud as Naruto and is very protective of his friends and family, his best friend is Akamaru which is a ninja dog whom does alot of jutsus with him. Shino is a quiet bug user and is good at forming plans and such...he's an excellent fighter and gives off an eerie chill."Rose said.

"Wow...is that how far you have gotten?"Ino asked and Rose nodded."You described them so well!"she praised and Rose blushed.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at her."Rose you have a very wide imagination..." Rose could only giggle.

"Hey Sasuke! We are going to have a sleepover at your house today! Since it is Thursday!"Ino smirked.

Sasuke raised a brow at her."What?"he asked.

"You heard me! Alll of us! Even Kakashi and them can come!"Ino said, Rose smiled at that.

"Why do you want to have a sleepover?"Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because! We need to dicuss the movie!"Sakura said.

"And Rose needs to tell me about something..."Shikamaru said.

"Plus we need to get to know Rose better!"Ino said.

"But I don't want to have a sleepover..."Sasuke frowned.

"Rose convince him..."Sakura and Ino said turning to Rose.

Rose sighed and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened and he clinched his fists in anger. "We are having a sleepover..."he finally said and they cheered, except Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Rose. Shikamaru and Gaara were wondering what she said.

"Who wants to skip the rest of school?"Naruto smirked.

"Fine..."Sasuke grumbled as he got up along with Itachi and the Akatsuki."Call Kakashi and tell them to meet us at my house..."he said to Naruto who complied, Rose was grinning by now.

"Rose...you wanna ride with on my motorcycle?"Sasuke asked looked at her. Rose smiled and nodded. Sakura just giggled. Sasuke took Rose's hand and lead her away with her bento in her free hand. When they got to Sasuke's black and navy blue motorcycle Sasuke looked at her."You are going to stay with me and Itachi longer than the others and you know why."he said seriously putting her on the motorcycle and then getting on infront of her."Hold on..."he smirked and she wrapped her small arms around his waist still holding her bento and laid her head on his back just as he started driving off.

Rose always had an adrenaline rush when she was on Sasuke's motorcycle. They sped to his house and parked the motorcycle in the garage and Sasuke helped Rose off."I love it when you take me places on your motorcycle! It's so fun!"

Sasuke smirked and lead her into the house and upstairs and into his huge room and they sat down.

"So...he did it again..."he asked and Rose nodded."Show me the bruises."he commanded and Rose nodded and pulled off her shirt to show him the bruise on her stomach, arms and back. She soon put it back on when she heard him growl. She immediately hugged him.

"I'll be fine Sasu-chan..."Rose said as he wrapped his arms back around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck and Rose felt a small tingle down her spine.

"No...you won't ...I'm scared for you...you know that I care for you alot...I don't want you to get hurt anymore."he said hugging her tighter.

Rose sighed and just sat there with him as they embraced each other. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled from somewhere in the house. Sasuke sighed and let go of Rose and stood up and helped her up and just walked down stairs casually with his hands in his pockets. Everyone was in the living room and Rose saw Kakashi she grinned.

"Kaka-chi!"she beamed and ran at him with her arms wide. Kakashi smiled from his mask as he hugged her and spun her around."I haven't seen you in like a week!"

"I know I know Princess~"he smiled putting her down. Her new friends stared.

"How do you know Kakashi?"Naruto asked.

"Welll~ I met him when we were in Sasuke's room and having a sleepover and like something happened and he protected me. We've been friends ever since." she said smiling slightly.

"What happened?"Shikamaru inquired.

"I'll tell you guys everything later..."Rose said suddenly looking down with a sigh.

"Ummmm~ Let's make snacks..."Sakura smiled.

Rose quickly brightened up and smiled."Yayyy! Snacks! I love snacks! They are so awesome! "She exclaimed.

Ino and Sakura giggled at her antics."Hinata you too~"they smirked.

Hinata stared."Wh-what!?"she asked.

"Okay ALL girls in the kitchen Stat!"Rose commanded running into the kitchen. The girls smirked and followed her except Hinata who only smiled and followed silently.

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke when they had left."What did Rose say to you?"he asked seriously.

Sasuke looked at him with a glare."She'll tell you later."he said coldly.

Gaara stood impassive as he watched.

Naruto sweat-dropped."Uh guys. Want to go down to the basement for the sleepover and play video games?"

Kakashi smirked."Yeah~"

They soon nodded.

In the kitchen the girls were trying to decide what to make.

"What should we make?"Temari asked.

"Ummm~ Favorite foods! We can make creative new dishes with everyone's favorite foods!?"Rose grinned.

"That's a great idea Rose!"Sakura smiled.

"Now let's get to it!"Ino smirked and they all began to take out ALL the ingredients they needed. They were glad that the kitchen was WAAAY big so they wouldn't make too big of a mess.

"Okay. Each of us will make a snack! Okay! Let's get started!"Rose smirked and grabbed the tomatoes and began to chop them up and put them into a blender with a bit of sugar and salt.

The rest of the girls started on their snacks with a smirk on their faces.

About an hour passed and all the girls were done with their snacks. "Okay~ Let's see what we all have!" they smiled and discussed their dishes.

Rose smiled."Alright! Let's go serve these to the boys!"she smirked picking up her dish with her snacks on it and lead the way out with the others following. They made their way down stairs.

The guys were busy playing an all out war on the playstation 3. They were in competition and so far Sasuke was winning. Soon they smelled something delicious and paused the game and turned towards the stair where they saw Rose and them coming down.

"Hey what's that?"Naruto asked pointing to the snacks.

"Snacks dobe!"Sasuke snapped.

Naruto glared at him and just stared.

"We have prepared some snacks for you to enjoy! "the girls chorused."We will tell you what they are!"

"I have tomato sauce covering gizzard sushi !"Rose beamed.

"Well I have chocolate strawberries in onigiri~" Sakura grinned.

"My snack is fried wontons with my secret jam sauce" Ino smiled.

"I have fruit sticks covered in molasses " Temari smirked.

"The snack that I made is a popcorn chicken with Worcestershire sauce covered with bacon slices."Tenten smugly said.

" U-u-umm I-I h-h-have b-boiled r-r-ramen s-squares c-c-covered i-in r-r-rice w-w-with s-s-seaweed a-and the r-r-ramen b-broth c-covered i-it a-as s-sauce." Hinata blushed with a small smile.

The boys stared and Sasuke was the first to get up. He immediately went to the one with the tomatoes involved. He picked one up and devoured it."Delicious. "he mumbled. Gaara reluctantly got up to try the same thing as Sasuke. He took a bite and nodded at Rose in appreciation.

Naruto tried one of the ramen squares and grinned at Hinata."This is really good Hinata-chan!"

Shikamaru tried Temari's and smirked at her. Lee tried Sakura's and smiled. Neji tried Tenten's and auctually smiled at her and so on.

"You girls sure know how to cook!"Naruto beamed."Though I have to say Hinata's was the best!"

Hinata blushed really red and pointed her fingers together shyly as she looked at her feet.

"So Rose...I have some questions for you..."Shikamaru said seriously and then everything got silent.

"Let's sit down first~"Rose smiled and everyone sat down around her except Gaara who leaned against the wall eating another one of her snacks."Ask away~"

"Okay question one...what was that about your father earlier?"Shika asked.

"I'm scared of him."she replied.

"What did you tell Sasuke to make him let us come over?"Shikamaru asked hoping that the reason she was scared of her father would come out.

"My father beat me and I got a really bad bruise..."she said softly through everyone heard her and widened their eyes except Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, and Gaara.

"So let me get this straight...your father beats you? Why?"Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Cause...it's my fault my mom's dead...he hates me cause I look like her...he says I shouldn't have been born and mom wouldn't have died."

"So what Kakashi protected you from was your dad?"he asked and she nodded.

"But there's no need to worry about me! I deserve all that he does to me!"Rose smiled.

"NO!"Hinata suddenly blurted out."No one deserves to be treated that way! You definately don't! You are really nice and kind! You don't deserve it! So don't think like that!"

Rose stared at her with wide eyes."Hina-chan~"she muttered. Hinata soon shrank down with a blush on her face.

_"You have no mother and you're father hates you. We are alike in that department girl."_ Gaara thought.

Everyone was silent until Itachi spoke."Now that you guys know this, we have to say we have been letting Rose stay with us for a long while and we would like it if you would allow her to come over any of you guys homes if she cannot get in contact with neither me or Sasuke which has a very slim chance of happening."

"Yes! She can come over any time!"Naruto smiled.

"I agree, she's a good friend and we would like to help her!"Sakura and Ino chorused.

Hinata smiled and nodded and everyone agreed all except Gaara. He glared at everyone and growled in response which Temari took as a yes.

Rose smiled."Thanks guys! You all are so nice...so what do we do now?"she asked but then her phone rang and the ringtone was 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. Immediately Rose paled as white as a sheet. She let it ring until a voice was heard.

"You retched child! How dare you not come home! I'll kill you ! When I get my hands on you, you probably won't be able to walk or even move! I'll slit your throat! You don't deserve to live! You killed my wife! My beautiful wife! I HATE YOU! Don't think I don't know where you are! I know you are at that stupid Uchiha's house! I'm coming to get you and they won't be able to help you this time! OH no heheheh! They are going to watch as I beat you senseless, and see all the blood leak from your stinkin body! Oh you are going to pay for not coming home! You better get ready cause I'm coming! You can run but you can't hide you dirty little witch! I'm going to kill you! No one will save you! Heh! I'm gonna laugh as you scream and plead for me not to hurt you! I enjoy your pain! I'll slice open your body and eat your intestines for dinner! I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU MURDEROR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! See you soon baby girl!"a deep voice yelled through the phone before it turned off.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi shared at look."Everyone you are going to meet Rose's father soon...Rose go hide now! We will deal with him. Okay guys...You are going to have to help us."

Gaara was thinking about the message Rose's father left and then looked at Sasuke."I'll go with Rose just in case he gets past you guys." he said shocking all of them.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Rose. She smiled at him and got up and grabbed Gaara's hand and headed to a secret compartment located near the window. Just as they got situated someone burst through the door upstairs. Loud booming steps were heard and they soon came down the stairs angrily.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi knew that lots of stuff was going to go down as soon as Rose's father came down those stairs.


End file.
